Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4a-2+3a}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${a}$ terms together: $ {4a + 3a} - 2$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {7a} - 2$ The simplified expression is $7a - 2$